


Agony

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Night Terrors, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili





	Agony

Al huddled against the blankets, his heart rate being set into a rapid pace, his breathing too irregular, and muscle spasms generally making his body feel like it was one huge cramp.

"I'm going go get the doc."

Al barely craned his neck towards his brother.

"No. I can get past this." Al said, determined..

"Al, Stevens said --"

"I KNOW!" Ed reeled back "I k-know I don't want him to come in."

The attempts that Al tried for himself, to calm himself, were futile. He had another nightmare again and it was worse this time. Instead he was the philosopher stone, he was the one where all those souls ended up in. The screams, the terror in their voices, Ed and Winry's voices, they made go him mad to the point where he was grabbing  at his stomach in his sleep with agony, trying to rend the flesh with his stubbed nails.

Edward eventually woke him up.

"Al, it was just a dream. . ."

"I know that already! Please just. . . leave me alone. I just want to go sleep."

**  
**And Edward did leave him alone. And neither of them had gone back to sleep.


End file.
